Días Pasados
by Issei182
Summary: Issei trata de recuperar a Rias ¿lo logrará? Denle una oportunidad


Chapter 1

 **PROLOGO**

Highschool DxD no me pertenece...aún

\- Por que? - Diálogos normales

*Que extraño* pensamientos

(aibou estas bien) draig u otro ser superior

 **RECUERDOS** **DOLOROSOS**

\- Buchou...- era lo que pensaba un joven de cabello castaño, el no era normal, pues el es un demonio y el poseedor de una de las Longinus más poderosas, me refiero a la [Boosted Gear], el había sido abandonado por su ama, Rias Gremory, el se encontraba decaído desde entonces por que no dejaba de culparse a si mismo por que su ama tuviera que irse, se culpaba por ser tan débil, al enterarse que los había abandonado entro en una depresión profunda, no quería salir ni a comer estuvo encerrado en su cuarto casi una semana, ni siquiera sus amigos o también podrían llamarse ex-compañeros de séquito, pues Rias al haberse marchado, involuntariamente libero a sus piezas haciéndolas a todas libres, pero mejor contaremos las cosas como deben ser.

 **FLASHBACK** \- 1 **MES** **ANTES**

P.O.V. **Normal**

En el Inframundo se celebraba la fiesta de compromiso entre Rias Gremory Y Raiser Phoenix.

\- Y aquí tengo el placer de presentarles a mi prometida y futura esposa la heredera del clan Gremory, Rias Gremory.

BOOOOOOM

-Issei...que estas haciendo aquí?

-He venido a rescatarla de este hombre - hablo finalmente un muchacho castaño que respondía al nombre de Issei además se podía ver a la [Boosted Gear] activa en su brazo.

-Maldita escoria ¿quien te crees que eres para venir aquí? ¿Por que tan preocupado por Rias? - Hablo finalmente el rubio llamado Raiser.

\- La virginidad de la presidenta me pertenece a mi y solamente a mi - contesto haciendo enredar al Phoenix y sonrojando a la heredera Gremory.

-Escoria...Ya veras... - Raiser se preparaba a atacar.

\- Espera - hablo un hombre alto con el cabello rojo con una figura que imponía respeto.

Todos estaban asombrados al pensar que el actuaría, mientras Issei se preguntaba quien era ese hombre.

-¿Que pasa?

-¿Sirzchez Lucifer-sama?

Ante esto el castaño pensó:

\- ¿Lucifer? Entonces esta persona...es ¿!El Rey Demonio?!

\- Sirchez-sama no tiene que preocuparse yo me...- hablaba el Phoenix.

\- Raiser-kun, también vi tu duelo con Rias, y debo decir que no me gusto.

\- Quiere decir ¿que esta inconforme con el resultado?

\- No...no...no...digo que simplemente ese Rating Game, pudo haber sido mejor.

-Y ¿que sugiere entonces, Sirchez-sama?

\- Esto es algo que yo he preparado un duelo legendario.

\- Se refiere a...

\- Dragón vs Phoenix, la batalla de dos de las criaturas más fuertes.

\- Ya veo, si es un petición de Sirzchez-sama no puedo negarme.

-Muchacho ¿que es lo que quieres si ganas? - Pregunto Sirzchez a Issei.

\- Sirzchez-sama ¿en serio le dará algo a este clase baja? - comento el Phoenix

\- Clase baja, clase alta, el es un demonio, bueno ¿que quieres pedir? ¿Belleza, dinero, mujeres?

\- No...Rias Gremory... Quiero que me la devuelvan.

-Muy bien, entonces.

Dicho esto, tanto Issei como Raiser fueron trasladados a una dimensión de bolsillo.

 **LUGAR - DIMENSIÓN DE BOLSILLO**

Una voz resonó en el campo.

\- El duelo entre Issei Hyoudou y Raiser Phoenix va a comenzar.

\- Buchou, solo necesitare 10 segundos - hablo el castaño.

\- ¿Dices que puedes vencerme en 10 segundos? Entonces yo te cerrare la boca en 5.

\- BUCHOOOU... No tengo el talento con la espada como Kiba, no tengo la fuerza bruta de Koneko-chan, no tengo talento en la magia como Akeno-san, tampoco tengo los maravillosos poderes curativos de Asia...aún así...voy a ser el peón más fuerte... Por tu bien sería incluso capaz de derrotar a Dios.

 **RESPLANDECE [OVER BOOST]**

 **WELSH DRAGON OVER BOOST**

Una armadura roja empezó a cubrir a Issei.

\- Este es el poder de un Dragón.

 **[BALANCE BREAKER] [BOOSTED GEAR SCALE MAIL]**

-¿¡Balance Breaker?!

\- La técnica prohibida.

La pelea había por fin comenzado.

\- ¿Materializaste al Dragón en forma de armadura? Que importa, igual te derrotare.

 **10**

 **[DRAGON SHOOT]**

Una ráfaga de poder fue dirigida al rubia que la esquivo por muy poco.

 **9**

 **-¿** Que tal esto? - Hablo el castaño en la armadura.

Este había arremetido contra su oponente, pero este esquivo el golpe y fue a chocar con una de las torres.

 **8**

El rubio estaba sorprendido por el tremendo poder que había mostrado el castaño.

 **7**

Nuevamente Issei arremetió contra su oponente, y este también.

 **6**

Los dos estrellaron sus puños en la cara de su oponente.

Issei escupió sangre.

\- Ja...solo con e- el rubio también escupió sangre- es eso una cruz?!

 **5**

Ambos cayeron por el impacto haciendo un enorme cráter.

 **4**

\- Una cruz?! ¿Como es posible? Aunque esté con una armadura de Dragón no debería...No me digas...Maldito...diste tu brazo al Dragón.

 **3**

\- Si me brazo es de un Dragón, entonces no me afectan las debilidades de un demonio.

 **2**

\- Idiota si haces eso, tu brazo no volverá.

\- No me interesa.

 **1**

Nuevamente Issei arremetió contra el rubio que estaba aun con las secuelas del contacto con la cruz, ya estaba por golpearlo,pero...

 **0**

La armadura desapareció, el tiempo de poder por su brazo había acabado.

Raiser se acercó y tomo al castaño por el cuello, casi ahogandolo.

\- Bueno...no crees que es hora de dormir... Podrás despertar después de la ceremonia

\- Aun no...

\- Ah?

\- ¿Que apaga el fuego? Agua ¿verdad?

\- ¿Agua Bendita?

Raiser al ver esto solamente apretó más la garganta del chico ya faltaba poco para dejarlo inconsciente.

 **[BOOSTED GEAR GIFT]**

 **[TRANSFER]**

El agua bendita toco el rostro del Phoenix haciendo que se retuersa de dolor.

Issei había rociado la cruz que tenía en agua bendita y la había potenciado con la [Boosted Gear] y se acercaba a darle el golpe final.

\- Sabes que? Me cansaste maldito mocoso.

El cuerpo del Phoenix empezó a brillar en llamas, sus llamas pasaron de anaranjadas a unos rojas muy intensas.

Su aura era muy elevado, lo que obligó a Issei a detener el ataque.

 **SALA DE INVITADOS**

\- ¿Que es eso?

\- Las llamas prohibidas de los Phoenix, se supone que nadie debe usarla...que has hecho Raiser... - Hablo un señor rubio. **(A/N: PERDON SI LO DE LAS LLAMAS ES MUY CLICHE O COMÚN)**

 **DIMENSION DE BOLSILLO**

 **-** Es hora de que veas a un verdadero Phoenix.

Lo siguiente fue una paliza recibida por el castaño, el poder que el Phoenix había mostrado era demasiado, no pudo ni siquiera hacerle frente.

 **ISSEI HYOUDOU NO PUEDE CONTINUAR EL GANADOR ES RAISER PHOENIX.**

 **SALA DE INVITADOS**

Rias no podía creerlo, Issei había sido derrotado, su única esperanza se había ido, estaba llorando por ver a su siervo en tan mal estado.

\- Rias, ven un momento - le hablo Lucifer.

Aun con lagrimas le contestó.

\- ¿Que pasa Onii-sama?

\- Toma.

\- ¿Esto es un círculo mágico?

\- Usalo para escapar

-Pero...

\- Rias, es tu última oportunidad de escapar...

\- Pero, Issei...tengo que verlo...

\- Yo lo cuidaré, ahora vete...

Dicho esto Rias salio corriendo de la sala, y fue al patio donde activo el círculo mágico que resultó ser un grifo.

Dio la vuelta para ver una vez más a su familia, y con lagrimas en los ojos se marchó en el grifo.

 **SALA DE INVITADOS**

Issei y Raiser fueron traídos de vuelta a la sala, Issei fue trasladado a la enfermería inmediatamente.

Mientras tanto Raiser fue donde su familia.

Sin embargo, fue recibido con un puño por parte de su padre.

\- Padre ¿que estas haciendo?

\- Eso debería preguntarlo yo, ¿por que usaste esas llamas? Sabes bien. Las consecuencias de usarlas además de que están prohibidas.

-Pero padre...

-Sin peros, haré algo que no me gusta, pero es por tu bien... Raiser Phoenix por violar una de las normas más importantes del Clan Phoenix, quedas desheredado del Clan Phoenix

-Pero padre...no me puedes hacer esto...no volverá a pasar...además el compromiso...

\- Ya no hay compromiso, después de todo ya no eres un heredero.

\- NO PUEDE SER...MALDICION...

Dicho esto toda la familia Phoenix se retiró en un círculo mágico no sin antes pedir disculpas por todas las molestias causadas.

El séquito Sitri y Gremory se pusieron alegres pues su ama ya no tendría que casarse, contaban los segundos para decírselo...

Pero ellos no sabían que su ama...se encontraba lejos...muy lejos...ya no iban a saber de ella por un buen tiempo.

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO - INFRAMUNDO**

Una pelirroja montada en un grifo se pone a pensar en la gente que dejó atrás.

\- Chicos los extrañare...Issei, ojala podamos volver a vernos algún día...

FIN PROLOGO

Que les pareció, una idea que se me salio y ps ahí está.

Por si acaso, lo de Raiser solo quedo desheredado seguirá viviendo en el castillo Phoenix y todo.

Pos si quieren continuación de esta historia, me gustaría que alguien hable conmigo para poder hacerlo ya que no tengo muchas ideas.

Me despido.

Saludos.

Issei182


End file.
